Welcome To Forks
by Hazel Lupin
Summary: Hazel finally takes her best friend Karen to vist her friends and family in Forks.But their was somethings Hazel never told Karen;Hazel is a werewolf and she knows a family of vampires or that their is a wolf pack.What will happen once Karen finds out?
1. Welcome To Forks

_**Some things I want to say: This takes place after **__**Breaking Dawn**__**. Hazel and Karen are both eighteen and in collage. Karen is studying technology so she could work at Apple and Hazel is studying to get her degree to become a fifth grade science and social studies teacher. They just finished a year and its summer so they're visiting Forks. Also Edward changed Bella before the wedding so no Nessie. You'll see why I made it that way Also I think Eclipse or breaking dawn said this, but in one of those two books it said that werewolf can't imprint on each other. Well I'm not following that. Hazel ends up imprinting a certain wolf in the pack.**_

**Welcome To Forks**

"**I want a taco," I said**

"**We only got ten minutes to get to the boarding area and all you want is a taco," Karen said. "No, we'll ask for a taco on the plane."**

"**Please," I said. Karen let out a sigh before walking into the Taco Bell restaurant and buying a taco. She walked back and gave it to me. "Come on."**

**We made it the boarding area just as they were about to board. I ate the last of taco and threw away the wrapper in the trash. We got our tickets checked and boarded the plane. We took our seats in first class.**

"**Hazel, Mr. Moore, my technology professor, told us that we're going to the Apple Company next year," Karen said. "He said we could bring someone with us."**

"**Doesn't that place have shiny stuff," I said.**

"**Yeah," said Karen. "That would a bad place for you to go, just like a cell phone store or Best Buy or any store where it has things that you would break."**

"**But come on it's not like I'm going to break anything or anything like that," I said. "Fine I might break something."**

"**You'll probably break every shiny thing you see," she said.**

"**That so not true," I said. "Unless they look really cool then I might break it."**

"**That like everything in the whole place," Karen said. "Because you get distracted by the weirdness, randomness things."**

"**I can control myself," I said. "If I remember to take my AD/HD medicine."**

"**Did you even remember to take it this morning," Karen said.**

"**Yea, why wouldn't I," I said, lying.**

"**You didn't take it did you," she said.**

"**How do you just say that I didn't-Ok fine I forgot to," I said.**

"**How did you forget if I gave you the pill and a glass of water so you could take," she asked.**

"**I got distracted," I said.**

"**By what," Karen asked.**

"**I thought I saw something on the floor," I said.**

"**The plane will be landing in an half an hour in Forks, Washington," said a flight attendant over the intercom.**

"**Yay," I said. **

"**So about you what did Mrs. Hales say," Karen asked.**

"**Well you know how I had to go into a middle school and take notes how they teach and what things they do in each lesson, well since I did the best on that assignment," I said. "Mrs. Hales want me to go see how they teach in another state and city so I choose Forks, Washington and I'm starting it this upcoming fall."**

"**Oh," she said. "So who's picking us up?"**

"**Carlisle, he that doctor I told you about. I wanted it to be a surprise for Jacob and the other guys," I said.**

"**Please put your seatbelt on. The plane will be landing soon," said a flight attendant over the intercom. We put our seatbelts on and we plane started to plunge downwards. The plane landed and got to the docking area. We got off the plane and into the airport.**

"**Look for a tall, blond, pale guy," I said.**

"**He's pale," Karen said.**

"**Carlisle and his family don't like sunlight very much," I said.**

"**Oh," Karen said. I looked around trying to find Carlisle. I hear someone calling my name and turned around and saw him. I pulled Karen with me. **

"**Carlisle," I shouted. I let go of Karen's arm and gave him a hug. "Karen this is Carlisle and Carlisle this is Karen."**

"**Hi nice to meet you," Karen said. "Hazel told me a lot about you."**

"**Hi, Hazel told us a lot about you too," said Carlisle. "Here let me take your luggage."**

"**Carlisle it ok," I said.**

"**We got it," Karen said.**

"**Well then let's go to the car," said Carlisle. We walked out of the airport and toward Carlisle's Mercedes.**

"**You have a Mercedes," Karen said.**

"**Yea," Carlisle said. Carlisle opened the trunk and we put our luggage. Karen climbed into the backseat and I sat in the passenger seat and Carlisle got into the driver's seat. He began driving along the highway. I looked out the window. It was nighttime and the stars were out. **

"**So Karen Hazel told me you're studying technology," Carlisle said.**

"**Yeah, I get to go to the Apple Company and see how they make all the iPods and everything else," Karen said.**

"**Do you have the iPhone," Carlisle said.**

"**Yea," Karen said.**

"**Hazel was never good with phones and computers and things like that. They always seem to break around her," Carlisle said. Karen laughed.**

"**Yeah I know," Karen said. **

"**It not my fault they just happen to break whenever I'm around," I said.**

"**Sure, keep thinking that," said Karen.**

"**I will," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Wait-what's that suppose to mean?"**

"**Nothing," said Karen, yawning. "I'm going to sleep."**

"**Good night," I said. Karen fell asleep quickly.**

"**Did you tell her anything," Carlisle asked, stopping at a red light.**

"**No, she doesn't know I'm a werewolf or that their even a wolf pack or that you and your family are vampires," I said. **

"**She has a right to know," Carlisle said. "You kept this secret from her ever since the sixth grade. That was eight years ago."**

"**I'm just afraid she'll freak out if she found out. I know she has a right to know. That why I brought her here, so I could have you guys as help if she doesn't believe me," I said. The light turned green and Carlisle started to drive again. I rested my head against the window. We made it to the Cullen's house. I opened the car door and walked to the truck and grabbed my luggage.**

"**Let her sleep," I whispered to Carlisle. He picked her up out of the car and walked up to the door. I was about to grabbed Karen's luggage when a pale hand grabbed them before I could.**

"**I got it," said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw it was Jasper.**

"**Hi, I missed you," I said giving him a hug. He grabbed Karen's luggage and we walked up the stairs to the door. Alice greeted us once we made it to the door.**

"**Hello," said Alice, giving me a hug. I slipped her hand into Jasper's and walked in. I followed in and hear the television on. I walked into the living room. Emmett looked up from his magazine.**

"**Hazel," he said, running at vampire speed to give me a hug. He gave a crashing hug, knocking the breath out of me.**

"**Emmett your crushing my ribs," I said.**

"**Sorry," he said. "I always seem to forget that you're a werewolf not a vampire."**

"**Yes, I'm a werewolf with asthma," I said, taking a whiff of my inhaler and put it back in my bag. **

"**Here, I'll put this in your room for you," said Emmett, grabbing my luggage and running up the stairs. I watched him go up the stairs.**

"**Don't worry, Karen is fall asleep," said Edward. I gave him a hug.**

"**You don't say hi," I said.**

"**Sorry, hi," he said.**

"**Better," I said.**

"**Hi how's collage," said Esma, giving a hug.**

"**Hi," I said. "Collage is great."**

**I walked over to the couch. Emmett ran pasted and sat on the spot on the couch I just about to sit on, next to Rosalie.**

"**Beat you," he said, smiling.**

"**Ha-ha, very funny," I said. "Hi Rosalie."**

"**Hi," she said, giving me a hug. **

"**Hazel," said Bella "No hug for me."**

"**Sorry hi," I said giving her a hug and sitting down in a chair.**

"**Don't say anything in front of Karen she doesn't know," I said. **

"**Don't you what to tell her," said Jasper.**

"**Yeah just not now," I said, yawning. "Time for bed."**


	2. Wolf Pack

**Wolf Pack**

"**So you live near a beach," Karen said, as she bucked her seatbelt. "How cool."**

"**I know," I said. Carlisle turned the car on and started to drive. I rolled my window and then put on the radio. **_**Teenage Dream**_** by Katy Perry started to play.**

"**I love this song," Karen said. "Tell me about Embery?"**

"**He my boyfriend," I said.**

"**I know that but what else," she said. **_**He a werewolf,**_** I thought. **_**He imprinted on me and I imprinted on him and we were the first two werewolves ever to imprint on another werewolf.**_

"**He shy and quiet, he has big brown eyes, a cute smile," I said. "He has a great personality. Embery sweet, caring, nice and a great guy to be with. "**

"**I see," Karen said. **

"**Just wait till you meet him," I said. "Then you'll see."**

"**Ok," she said. Carlisle pulled into the car into the parking lot of the beach. Thank god Jacob let Carlisle park at the beach. **

"**Thank you Carlisle," I said. "Bye."**

"**Thanks, bye," said Karen.**

"**No problem, bye," he said. Carlisle opened the truck for us and we grabbed our luggage. We walked out of Carlisle's way so he could back up. We waved as he pulled out of the parking lot.**

"**Come on," I said, turning around. "Time to meet everyone." **

**I started to walk towards Jacob's house. Karen started to follow me. I got to the door and rang the doorbell. Karen stopped behind me. **

"**Did you knock," she asked.**

"**I rang the doorbell," I said. Then someone started to unlock the door. It opened and Sam stood before me. "Hey."**

**I gave him a hug. **

"**Sam this is Karen," I said, pointing to Karen. "Karen this is Sam."**

"**Hi, Hazel told me a lot about you," Karen said. **

"**Hey Hazel us a lot about you," Sam said.**

"**Us," Karen asked.**

"**Remember Jacob and Embery and all of them," I said.**

"**Oh yeah, sorry," Karen. **

"**Come in," Sam said, making way for us to walk in. I walked in and dropped my luggage under the window near the door. Karen did the same.**

"**Sam who is it," I heard a familiar voice shout. I heard some footsteps.**

"**Take a wild guess," I said, just as Embery walked into the room.**

"**Babe, I missed you," he said, walking over to be and wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up into the air and spinning me around. I giggled and he put me down, but did stop hugging me.**

"**I miss you a lot," I whispered.**

"**Well now you don't have to," he said. He gave me a kiss on the lips. I pulled away.**

"**You need to meet someone," I whispered, sliding my hand into his and turned around to face Karen. "Embery this is Karen and Karen this is Embery."**

"**Hi," Karen said. "So you're Embery."**

"**Yeah," he said. "You've got to meet the other guys and Leah and Emily."**

"**Come on," I said. WE walked into the living room and Jacob was the first to turn his face towards us. His face expression changed from being happy to imprinting.**

_**Oh shit,**_** I thought. **_**I guess I can't tell Karen later, it just has to be sooner.**_

_**Like it, hate it, we'll tell me then. **_


	3. Questions

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

**Dates**

"**Why are you looking at me so weirdly for," Karen asked Jacob. Jacob looked down before looking back at Karen.**

"**Oh nothing, I'm sorry," he said.**

"**It's ok," Karen said. "Where is our rooms?"**

"**I'll show you," said Embery, leading the way. He stopped in front of the guest room. "This room is for you. Make yourself at home." **

**Embery opened the door and Karen walked in.**

"**That door on your right is a bathroom," Embery said. Karen dropped her bags on the bag.**

"**Thank you," Karen.**

"**You're welcome," Embery said. "You should unpack."**

"**Bye guys," Karen said.**

"**Bye," I said. Embery and I walked out of the room and towards my room. I dropped my bags on the floor and sat on the bed. Embery sat down next to me.**

"**So did you listen to me and tell her everything before you came," Embery asked.**

"**No," I said. "I wanted to wait and see anyone imprinted on her."**

"**Well Jacob did so I guess you're going to have to tell her," Embery said. "Or Jacob."**

"**Yeah," I said. Karen came running in and sat down next to me. She looked happy.**

"**Jacob asked me out," she said.**


	4. Dates

**Dates**

_***Karen's point of view***_

_I hope Jacob thinks I look nice, _I thought. I walked out of my room and into the living room, where Jacob was waiting for me He was watching t.v. with Hazel and Embery. Jacob was wearing jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket. I was wearing a blue dress (A/N link to the dress in my profile).

"Jacob, I'm ready" I said. He got and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said, walking me to the door. He opened the door for me and I walked out. Jacob walked out and then Hazel appeared in the doorway. She practically tackled me.

"Have fun guys" she said and waved as she closed the door. I started to walk towards Jacob's garage, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Whoa-whoa where are you going, our date is this way" Jacob said pointing towards the beach.

"I though we were going to use the car" I said. "No" he said, pulling me towards the beach.

_I wonder where he's taking me, _I thought.

_***Hazel's point of view***_

"Sweetheart?" I asked, jumping off the couch and picking up the phone.

"Hmm, what it is, babe?" Embery said, not looking up from his college biology book.

"What do you want to get to eat?" I asked.

"Pizza" he said.

"We haven't gotten pizza in forever" I said, dialing the pizza place's number. "What do you want on the pizza?"

"Pepperoni" he said.

"I going to make it a large half veggie, half pepperoni pizza" I said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yup" he said. Someone finally answer the phone.

"Hello this is the Pizza Shack. I'm John what would you like to order?" he said politely.

"Hi, can I get a large half veggie, half pepperoni pizza please?" I asked.

"Is that all for tonight?' John asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Pick-up or delivery," he asked.

"One moment please" I asked.

"Sure" he said. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Pick-up or delivery honey?" I half asked half whispered.

"Delivery" he said.

"Delivery" I said into the phone.

"To what address" he asked.

"To La Push Beach" I said. "5279, The house closet to the beach."

"OK, thank you" he said. I shut the phone and grabbed my college history book off the table and sat on the couch. Embery wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"When do you think we should tell Karen?" Embery whispered into my ear. I looked up from my book to look at him.

"Tomorrow, at the Cullen's house."

_***Karen's point of view***_

Jacob and I stopped at the beach in front of a table with a very fancy table cloth, two plates filled with mostaccioli, and two candles.

"Awwww, this is so sweet" I said. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He sat down in the other chair.

"Let's play twenty questions" Jacob said.

"Twenty questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do know how to play" he asked.

"Yeah I know how to play" I replied.

"Ok then lets get started, me first" Jacob said, taking a bite of the miostaccioli. "What's your favorite actor?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio" I said.

"What is the one thing you can't live without?" Jake asked.

"My iPhone" I said. I picked up my fork and took a bite of my food.

"Movies or Books" he asked.

"Both" I said.

"What type of junk food do you like?" he asked.

"Cookies" I exclaimed.

"What your favorite color?" he asked.

"Purple" I replied.

"Do you like music?" he asked.

"No, I love it" I reply.

"Where is the one place your dying to go?" he asked.

"France" I revealed.

"We could go their together,someday" he suggested.

"That would be totally nice" I responded. I laughed and blushed. He laughed too. I took a bite of my food. Jacob was thinking about another question. _He looked so cute when he's thinking, _I thought. _He looks cute laughing. He took me on a really nice date. _I slowly let my eyes wander and I looked at the beach, the sand, the rocks, the cliffs. _Didn't Hazel say something all the guys, Leah, and her cliff diving, _I thought.

"Take me cliff diving" I declared, standing up.

"What?" he asked.

"Hazel told me that you, the other guys, Hazel, and Leah go cliff diving" I said.

"No" he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You could get hurt" Jacob said.

"So Hazel wouldn't get hurt, but I will. I mean come on, she so clumsy" I stated. "She must of slipped of that cliff at a lot."

***Jacob's point of view***

"She not that clumsy," i said.

"She tripped over her own two feet when we walking at the airport" Karen said.

"Ok she clumsy" I said.

"Then just tell me why I can't I go," Karen whined.

_Maybe because she a werewolf and she heals faster, _I though.

"Please Karen, can we talk about this later" I begged.

"Fine" she said and we both sat down. Then we hear a car pull up in the parking lot. The car had a "Pizza Shack" sign on it.

"Embery and Hazel must of ordered it" Karen said. A guy walked out of the car and towards my house.

***Hazel's Point of View***

The doorbell rang.

"I got it" I said. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Here's your pizza" said the pizza delivery guy. "It's will be $12.50."

_I don't have any money...but Embery does _I thought.

"Be right back" I said, taking the pizza and walking back into the living room. I put the pizza on the table. "Embery do you have $12.50?"

"Yes" he said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and handing me the money.

"You gave me $15" I said.

"The guy needs a tip" he says. "He had to drive here."

"Ohhh" I said and ran back to give the guy to give him the money.

"Thank you" he said and walked away. I closed the door and walked back into the living room.

***Embery's Point of View***

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plates and went back to living room. I took the history book and the biology book and put them on the couch. I sat down on the floor and took one slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bite of it. Hazel walked in and sat down next to me. She took one slices of veggie pizza and was about to take a bite of the pizza when she put it on her plate and stood up.

"We need Pepsi" she said and walked into the kitchen and came back with two cans of Pepsi. She gave one to me and sat down. She took a bite of her pizza.

"Mmmmm" she said and put her pizza back on her plate and opened her Pepsi and took a slip. I brushed her black and purple bangs out of her face. She blushed, smiled, and looked down at her pizza and took a bite. "I hope Karen and Jacob have fun on her first date."

"Remember our first date?" I asked.

"You took me to a walk in the park and we had lunch there" she said. "It was so cute. That was really sweet of you."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, getting and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah" she said. I got down on one knee and pulled out a box out of my pocket and opened it, revealing a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Review please I like to hear what you guys think!**


	5. Guess What

**Guess What…**

***Hazel's Point of View***

"Yes" I said. He slipped the ring onto my finger(A/N link to the ring on my profile). I pulled Embery back up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too" he said. I heard the door open and Karen and Jacob walked in. They were laughing about something.

"Karen" I screamed and tackled her. "Do you have fun?"

"Whoa-whoa" Karen said. "Yup, he took me out to dinner on the beach. He had my favorite food."

"Look" I said, helping her up and holding up my left hand.

"Oh my god! Your getting married!" Karen said. She gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Well, both of you."

She gave Embery a hug.

"Congratulations guys" Jacob said. "I'm happy for you guys too."

"Thanks guys" Embery said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Karen will you be my maid of honor?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said.

"So when the big day" Jacob asked.

"It has to be before Karen leaves" Embery said. "Is August 20th good?

"Perfect" I said.

"I don't leave to go to the Apple Company until September 1th" Karen said. "But I'm going to miss your birthday Hazel."

"It's ok, just get me something from Apple and everything will be fine" I said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" Karen said. Then she yawed.

"It's late, I better be going" Embery said.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep" Karen said, walking towards her room.

"Me too" Jacob said.

***Jacob's Point of View***

I walked Karen to her room.

"Good night" I said. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Good night" she said, as I pulled away. She blushed and walked into her room. I walked into my room. '_Tonight was great. I love her so much,' _I thought. '_I wonder if she loves me back.'_

***Karen's Point of View***

I pressed my back against my door. I bite my lower lip. '_Oh my god!' _I thought. '_That was amazing! I need to tell Hazel everything tomorrow.'_

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

***Embrey's Point of View***

I grabbed my book off the couch. Hazel slipped her hand into mines and walked me to the door.

"Goodnight" I whispered.

"Goodnight" she said and leaned up, standing on the tips of her toes. '_She was always shorter than everybody,' _I thought. She put both of her hands on my shoulders and kissed me. I pulled away.

"See you tomorrow" I said. She gave me a hug.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back. She pulled away and I opened the door and walked out. When I got to my house, I pulled out my keys and put the house key into the lock and opened the door.

"Mom" I yelled, putting my keys back in my pocket.

"In the kitchen" she said. I walked in, dropped my book on the table and gave my mom a kiss on the check.

"So how'd she take it" she asked, sitting down at the table. I sat down at the table.

"She said yes" I replied. I was so happy.

"Well you two have a lot of planning ahead of you" mom said.

"You'll help, right" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to try to make all the decisions" she says. "I'm not going to be that kind of mom."

I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where are we suppose to get the money?" I asked. She got up and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a dusty shoe box off the top.

"Well I was saving up this money in case you needed money for college" mom said, sitting down. "But your scholarship covered all the expenses, so I decided to keep them for when you got married."  
She pulled the lid off.

"How much money is this?" I asked.

"$500,000" she said.

"I don't think $500,000 is enough" I said.

"We'll figure something out" she said, giving up and giving me a kiss. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night mom" I said. She went upstairs and I heard a door close. I put back on lid back on the shoe box and put it on top of the refrigerator. I went up to sleep.

***Hazel's Point of View***

I locked the door and ran to Karen's room. I forgot to knock and ran into her room. She was walking out of the bathroom. I tackled her again for the third time that night.

"Owwwww Hazel" she whined.

"Sorry" I said. "So how your date go?"

"Great" she said, giving up and helping me up. "We had dinner on the beach. He had mostaccioli, my favorite food."

"I told him that was your favorite" I said.

"So how did Embery ask you?" Karen asking

"We were eating pizza" I said. "Then he pulled up up, got down on one knee, and asked me."

"Awwwww" she said. "I'm tired."

"Good night" I said walking to her door. "Oh and tomorrow we're going to the Cullen's house."

"OK, good night" Karen said. She go into bed and I walked out of her room. I walked into my room and took a quick shower. Then I cleaned up the living room and went to bed.

***The Next Day...Hazel's Point of View***

I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up and sat up in bed. It was a text from Embery:

_Wake up...Cullen's house in a half hour love _

_-Embery_

I put my phone back on my bedside table and grabbed shorts and a tank top and went to go take a shower. After I was done I grabbed my phone and put it my purse and went to go see if Karen and Jacob were up. Their rooms were empty. I walked into the kitchen and I found them up and eating breakfast.

"Hello" they said.

"Hey" I said, putting my purse on my chair and going over to opening the refrigerator and pulling out milk. I grabbed a plate, spoon and cereal and sat down. I poured myself milk and cereal.

"Why are we going to the Cullen's house?" asked Karen.

"You'll see when we get there" Jacob said.

"Don't you want to visit them" I said.

"Yeah, but their all pale. It kinda of scares me" she said. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Embery. He kissed me my forehead.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is the rest of the pack there?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"KAREN,JACOB! We're leaving" I yelled. "Oh and get my purse!"

"Here your purse" Karen said.

"What's up with girls and purses?" Jacob asked as we walked out of the house and into Embery's car.

"The point of a purse is so a girl can carry around her things" I said.

"What kind of things?" asked Jacob.

"Money, make-up, cell phone" said Karen.

"Tampons, pads,..." I said before Jacob interrupted me.

"Ok-ok I get it" Jacob said.

"Why did you say that?" Karen asked.

"He the one that asked" I said.

"You didn't have to say that" Karen said.

"I didn't want to lie" I said.

"We're here" Embery said, pulling up to the Cullen's house. I saw no cars. I run over to Embery after I got out of the car. I checked to make sure Karen wasn't listening and whispered to Embery:

"How'd the pack get here?"

"They ran. What's so bad about that?"

"Karen gonna wonder how they got here with no car before us."

"Oh..."

We walked up the steps to the door. I was about to knock when Edward opened the door.

"How did you know we were at the door?" asked Karen.

"I saw thought the window as I was passing by" he said. We walked into the living room. The pack and the Cullens were either sitting or standing.

"How they get here?" asked Karen, pointing to the pack.

"If I told you how, you wouldn't believe us" said Quil.

"What could the answer possible be" she asked.

"We're werewolves. We ran here in wolf form" said Sam.

"And you want to know why the we're are so pale. It's cuz we're vampires" said Alice.

"Karen" I said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she said. "I can't believe you lied to me. In the car you said didn't want to lie, well you just did."

She ran out.

"KAREN!" I yelled. "JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"NO" she yelled back and then I heard a door shut.


	6. Don't Hate Us

**Don't Hate Us**

***Jacob's Point of View***

"She wants you to go and talk to her," Edward said to Jacob. "She's at the cliff, sitting on the edge."

I ran out the door and towards the cliff. I slowed down once I reached the cliff. I saw her sitting exact the way Edward said she was. What scared me the most was that her feet were dangling over the edge. _What if she falls, _I thought. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to Karen.

"Karen" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"We weren't done talking to you" I said.

"What else it their to talk about?" she asked, getting up and walking towards me. "You guys all lied to me. What hurt the most is that Marwah, my own best friend, lied to me."

"Believe me, she wanted to tell you everyday that she knew. It hurt her not to tell you" I said. "One of the reasons she brought you here is because she wanted to tell you. We weren't even going to tell you this early, but I imprinted on you so we had to tell you."

"What is 'imprinting'?" Karen asked.

"Come back to the Cullen's house and we'll explain" I said. "Are you mad at us?"

"No, it's ok" she said, beginning to walk.

"Wait" I said. She stopped and looked at me. "If we walk it'll take us time to get there."

I picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but I just started to run. I stopped in front of the Cullen's house and put Karen back on the ground.

"Come on" I said, walking up the steps to the front door. Karen followed. I knocked and Hazel opened the door. She smiled.

"Hey" Karen said, smiling back, giving her a hug, and walking into the house.

"Hi" Hazel said, following her. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

***Hazel's Point of View***

Karen and I walked into the living room and we took a seat. Jacob walked in and sat down.  
"So what do you want to know about first? Werewolves or vampires?" I asked.

"Werewolves. What is imprinting?" Karen asked.

"Well it's finding the person you're going to be with for the rest of your life" said Sam. "We will do anything for the the person we imprinted on. That why when Jacob first saw you he gave you that weird look."

"Oh, that sounds sweet" said Karen. "Tell me more."

"Werewolves tend to eat more than humans do" said Paul.

"So you all have big appetites" Karen said. "That explains a lot."

"Also werewolves have anger issues" said Jacob. "We usually end up turning into a wolf and attack something or someone. Since Hazel been around more humans than we have she doesn't turn into a werewolf unless she really mad. It just looks like she having a midget tantrum when she anger."

Everybody laughed.

"That what I've been saying whenever she's mad" Karen said.

"Vampires are run by a group of people called the Volturi. I was living with them before, but left" said Carlisle. "We actually drink blood, but animal blood, not human blood. In the vampire world were know as 'vegetarian'."

"Our body is like a brick wall and can't go out into sunlight or we'll sparkle" said Emmett. Karen laughed.

"Yes!" I said. Karen stopped laughing and looked at me. Jasper pulled out his wallet. "Oh I made this bet with Jasper that you would laugh when you heard that vampires sparkle and now he own me a hundred dollars."

"Here is your money" said Jasper passing it over to me.

"This is going towards the wedding fund" I said.


	7. Dress Shopping

**Dress Shopping**

***Hazel's point of view***

"I can't believe I'm getting my dress" I said. "Oh my god."

"Do you want to a big ball gown?" Karen asked.

"No. I hate big ball gowns. My wedding is gonna be in August so I'm probably gonna get hot in that type of dress and I just want a simple summer wedding dress" I said.

"True" said Karen.

"We're here" said Carlisle. Carlisle pulled up in front of the bridal shop. I opened the back seat of his mercedes and walked out. Jared, Sam, Karen, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle were helping me pick out my dress. Carlisle and Esme were practically like my parents ever since I was pulled out of parent's house because they were abusing me and starving me(A/N:there will be a chapter on this issue. I promise). They sent me money and sent me to live with a friend of theirs who took me in and took care of me. Jasper,Sam, and Jared were my best guy friends. And Alice is my go-to girl for fashion. I learned everything I know about fashion from her. I give Sam and Jared a questionable look because I couldn't find their car.

"We ran" Sam said.

"Why didn't Jacob come?" asked Jasper.

"Him and Quil are taking Embery out to Seattle to hang out with each other." I said. "I wanted him to have fun with his friends before he gets too busy planning the wedding."

Alice and Jasper pulled up in her porsche and they both walked out.

"Time to pick out a dress for you" Alice squealed, running over to my side and linking our arms together.

"Umm...Alice don't you think I should pick out my wedding dress cuz it's my wedding" I said.

"Yes of course. What did you think I meant?" she said pushing the door to the shop opened. Everybody else followed.

"That you were gonna pick out a dress that I didn't want and force me to buy it" I said.

"When have I ever done that?" she asked.

"Every time I go out shopping with you" I said. I stopped at the front counter. A lady who looked about to be in her early thirties with blond hair and a black suit looked up.

"Umm...I have an appointment to pick out my wedding dress. My name is Hazel" I said.

"Ok, let me go get Suzie. She will be helping you to pick out your dress" she said. She went into the staff room and came back with a lady who was in her late twenties and was wearing a black suit as well and happened to Suzie.

"Carlisle" she exclaimed walking over to Carlisle and giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Nice to see you too" he said. She pulled away from their embrace.

"So who's the bride?" she asked.

"I am" I said, walking up her. She gave me a hug as well and congratulated me. She shook everyone else hand. She walked us into the salon and had everyone I brought with me on a cough.

"You guys just relax here while I go with Hazel and find dresses for her and when she puts them on she will come and show you" Suzie said and lead me away. She brought me into a fitting room. "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Well my wedding is in August so I want a summer wedding dress" I said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go pick out some dresses for you. I'll be right back" she said and walked out of the room. She came back in five minutes with four dress. She hung them all on the rack and unzipped one. "Try this one first and I'll be waiting outside."

She walked out and I changed into dress number one(A/N:links to every dress on my profile). I knocked on the door.

"Can u zip me up?" I ask. I opened the door for her to come back in and she zipped me up. "So how do u know Carlisle?"

"Old friend" she said.

"I know he's a vampire" I whispered. "And so are you."

"What?" she said. I turned around.

"Don't deny it. You pale is pale and when you were leading me away and when you gave me a hug your skin felt hard and cold. Your eyes are the same color as Carlisle and the rest of them."

"Yes I am a vampire" she said. "And are you by any chance a werewolf?"

"Yes" I said. I bit my lip. "Listen, Carlisle and his family only like me and another werewolf from my pack and we feel the same way about them. But otherwise the vampires don't like the rest of my pack and vise verse. I don't want us to hate each other."

"I don't hate you" she said. "Now lets show them your dress."

We walked out of the dressing room and into the room where they were waiting. I stepped up on the little stage. My first dress was a strapless dress that gave me a waistline and had beading on the waistline. It flow out from my waist just a little.

"What do you think?" Suzie asked me.

"I like the beading and the waistline. It just doesn't feel like the one" I said, looking in the mirror. I turned around. "What do you guys think?"

"It doesn't scream you" Karen said.

"Right" said Alice. "I think it need just more detail then just the beading."

"Alice and Karen are right. It's too simple for you" said Carlisle. I got similar answers from the others.

"Time for dress number two" I said, stepping off the stage and back into the fitting room. I slipped into dress number two. I walked up to the stage. Dress number two had straps, with beading detail on them, that went around my neck. It had a waistline and did show my hips just a little.

"It does show my hips a little. But the neckline makes me feel like there choking me. I think the beading is just not right" I said.

"It makes you look smaller then you already are" Jared said. The cause everyone to laugh.

"I agree with you. The beading isn't nice" Sam said.

"I can't see you walking down the aisle with this dress sweetheart" Esma said. I walked away and changes into dress number three and got up on stage. This dress had straps, with beading, that went around the chest of the dress with a waistline and a small beading detail on the waistline and it flowed.

"I like this dress alot!" I squealed.

"I like the straps and the beading" said Jasper.

"I like the waistline" said Karen

"I hate the top" said Jared.

"I think the last dress I have will be just right. I was saving it for last" said Suzie, as I stepped off the stage. I went to the fitting and changed into the last dress. I came back and got up on the stage. There was beading on the top of the dress with a sash for my waistline with a little flower on it. It flowed.

"Oh my god" I said. "This is perfect!"

"The flower and the beading are what make it perfect for you" said Alice. Everyone agreed.


	8. Cakes and Disaters

**This isn't the way I planned this chapter.**

**Cake and Disasters**

***Hazel's Point of View***

Embry parked in front of the bakery and he got out and opened my car door for me.

"Thank you" I said, getting out.

"No problem" he said. He's hand went around my waist and we walked into the bakery to the front counter. There was a girl that was about sixteen year's old standing at the front counter. Once she Embry, she started to smile and eyed him up and down. I stopped in front of the counter and put my left hand on the counter. The girl looked at my hand and her smile faded.

"My fiancée and I would like to order our wedding cake" I said polity.

"Ok, I'll be right back" she said in a dry voice and giving me dirty look and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't think she likes you very much" Embry said, laughing.

"That's because she was checking you out and when she figured out that you were engaged to me, she got jealous of me" I said, giggling.

"I could never date a girl that got that jealous" he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. The girl came back with the owner of the bakery, who was the head chief.

"What can I do for you two today?" she asked.

"We want to place an order for our wedding cake" Embry said.

"Congratulations. What flavor would u guys like?" she asked, pulling out an order form out from under the table.

"Red velvet and chocolate" I said. "Can the color theme be purple and white?"

"Yes. How much people will be at the wedding?" she asked.

"One hundred and twenty five" I said. She asked for both our cell phone numbers and she said she'll give us a call when the cake is ready. We walked out of the bakery and got into the car. I reached into the backseat and pulled out a binder.

"What's that?" asked Embry, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space and starting to drive.

"We need to pick out our wedding invitation" I said. (A/N: wedding cake and invitation link will be on my profile).

"Ok" Embry said. Embry turned and we were on our way to the reservation. I saw a car driving in the opposite direction, but in our lane. He was speeding. "EMBRY! WATCH OUT!"

***Embry's Point Of View***  
I turned the steering wheel and was about to go in the other lane, but it was too late. The other car crashed into Hazel's side of the car. She screamed. Her whole body went up and her head hit the ceiling of the car. She fell back in her seat and blood began to drip from her head. Her leg had blood gushing out of it from where the other car hit her. I heard one of her bones crack and she looked at her right arm. She looked down at her feet and saw that her right foot had a cut on it but it wasn't deep and her left foot was covered by the binder. She moved it off her foot and made sure it didn't hit her right foot and saw that it was swollen.

"Embry" she cried out in a whisper. She began to cry. My side of the car hit a tree and my window cracked and one of the big window shards cut my face. One shard cut Hazel's left side of her stomach. It didn't look deep. She screamed and cried harder. Before the car hit the tree my forehead hit the steering wheel and I felt the blood running down the side of my face. I heard a crack and then pain shot through my left leg. My leg had hit the door once it hit the tree. I looked out to the other car and saw the guy was passed out and he was bleeding from his head. Hazel's left hand went into her pocket and she pulled out her phone. She dials a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Carlisle, Embry and I got into a car crash. Hurry. We're near the parking lot to the beach" she said and shut the phone. She looked over at me and gasped. "You're bleeding."

I grabbed her hand. She was still crying. "Your bleeding too babe."

"I feel dizzy" she whispered. Her eyes looked like they were about to close.

"You bleeding a lot" I said. "But you can't pass out. Try to stay with me."

"Ok. I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said and kissed her hand. I saw two ambulances pull up and two police cars pulled up. Carlisle came out of one of the ambulance and ran towards us. He opened Hazel's door and unbuckled her seat belt. Someone brought an ambulance stretcher to Carlisle and he placed Hazel on it.

"Don't worry. Everything gonna be alright" he said.

"Embry! I need to be with him!" she screamed as she was pulled away and put into an ambulance and they drove away.

"Wait" I said, unbuckling my seat belt and when I moved my left leg, pain shot through it, but I ignored it and climbed out. Carlisle helped me stand when I got out. "I got to be with her."

"Don't worry. You guys are going to be put in the same room at the hospital, but right now you guys have to be in different ambulances. I understand you would want to be with her" he said. A woman brought a stretcher to Carlisle and I lied down. "Just relax."

I was put in the remaining ambulance and the ambulance drove away. Carlisle was the only person in the back with me. He begins to clean and bandage my cuts.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"A tow truck is coming to get it" Carlisle said.

"Is anyone Hazel knows in the ambulance with her?" I asked.

"Bella's dad. He was in the police cars and he got out to be with Hazel so she could be more relaxed because someone she knows is with her" he said.

"We won't have any scars on our wedding day?" I asked.

"No" Carlisle said.

"Good" I said.

"I think your leg is broken. We're gonna have to take an x-ray at the hospital" said Carlisle.

***Hazel's Point of View***

Carlisle put me on the stretcher and told me not to worry and everything gonna be alright. Then they started to pull me and I called out Embry's name and said I needed to stay with him. No one listened to me and I was put in an ambulance and they drove away. I started to cry again. I felt my wounds burn from the alcohol someone put on it to clean it.

"Don't cry" I heard someone say to my left. I wiped away my tears and looked and saw Charlie, Bella's dad sitting there.

"Hi Mr. Swan" I said. Bandages were put on my wounds. But they had to stitch my leg. The ambulance assistant said something to Mr. Swan and he nodded.

"They think your arm is broken, but they want to take an x-ray to make sure' he said. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"A little bit" I said. I let out a sigh.

"You'll be fine. And your wounds will heal before your wedding" he said.

"Yeah. We were gonna pick out the wedding invitations once we got home" I said. "Or were. And the binder of invitations examples are in the wrecked car."

"We'll get it for you" he said.

We made it to the hospital and I was rushed into a room and put onto a bed. They took an x-ray of my arm and while I was waiting Embry was rushed in and put onto the bed next to me. They took an x-ray of his leg and we both waited for the results.

"Are you alright?" asked Embry.

Yes. What about you?" I asked.

"Fine" he said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said. Carlisle walked in with our x-rays.

"Embry's leg is broken and your arm is broken as well" he said as he put the x-ray pictures on the x-ray picture viewer. He put an ice pack on my swollen foot. Carlisle began to work on Embry's leg. We both needed casts. He finished in a half hour. By then Embry was asleep. He started to work on my arm.

"This was my entire fault" I whispered.

"It isn't your fault" Carlisle said.

"I wanted to go get our cake today" I said. "If I hadn't asked them Embry won't have gotten hurt."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Carlisle. "It was the other man's fault. He was drunk driving. He got arrested. He was on probation for drinking and reckless driving."

"I'm should of called the pack" I said. I let out a small sigh.

"I called them already. There in the waiting room. I told them to wait till I finished putting both your casts on" Carlisle said.

"When do you think we're gonna get our casts off?" I asked.

"Embry will get his off in three weeks and your will probably be off in two and a half" Carlisle said.

"Thank you" I said as Carlisle finished up on my arm.

"It's my job" he said. I laughed. "Do you want me to send everyone in?"

"Yes please!" I said.

"Ok" he said as he walked out. Two minutes later the pack, Karen, Emily, and Jacob's dad came in.

"Hi" I said. "Don't be too loud, Embry asleep."

"These are for you" said Sam, giving me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you" I said,

"Your welcome" he said.

"How did the crash happen?" asked Karen. I explained to them what happened. Embry woke up after I was done and we talk for another hour before they had to leave. Embry and I said goodbye and they left.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you?" he asked. I nodded. I slipped out of my bed and got into his. He kissed the top of my head. "Sorry for not getting out of the way of the other car fast enough."

"You shouldn't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was the other driver's fault. He was drinking and driving" I said. I yawned. Embry kiss the top of my head.

"Get some sleep babe. Good night. I love you" he said. I kissed him on the lip

"I love you too" I said, getting out of his bed and into mine. I fell asleep quickly.

**Don't be mad at me! I didn't even want them to crash in the first place! But the idea came to my mind and it happened. Review! **


	9. Wedding

**I'm just going to put up the wedding chapter since I haven't updated in so very long. Well I hope you like the chapter.**

**Wedding**

***Hazel's Point of View***

Suzie and Karen walked into my room, and Suzie had my wedding dress.

"Here it is" Suzie said, hanging the dress on the rack and unzipping the bag. She pulled out the dress. "Now lets get you into this dress."

i took off my robe and put my wedding dress on. Karen zipped it up. I looked in the mirror and then turn around and took a deep breath.

"You look adorable" Suzie said.

"You look beautiful" Karen said. I sat down on a chair and Karen and Suzie took seats on either side of me. "Relax. This is your wedding day."

"I feel like their is butterflies in my stomach. What if something goes terrible wrong?" I said and I started to panic. "What if Embery doesn't want to marry me anymore?"

"Okay, I seriously doubt that Embery wouldn't want to marry you. I was just with Embery and he absolutely wants to marry you. He really loves you alot. I'm not going to make any promise here, but I bet nothing is going to go wrong" Karen answered.

"I've never seem a couple more in love then you and Embery. He would do anything for you, which proves how much he loves you" Suzie said. I let out a quiet sigh and then the door opened. Jacob, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle came in. Jacob walked to Karen and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hazel, relax" Jacob suggested. "You look very pretty."

"Guys, I'll take care of Hazel. It's time for you guys to get down the aisle" said Jasper. Karen and Jacob gave me a hug and they left. Jasper took Karen's seat and I felt relief and relax. He handed me a water bottle.

"Thank you Jasper" I said quietly. Then I took a drink of water.

"I don't want you to be worried that something is going to happen on your wedding day" Jasper said. "Nothing is gonna happen.

"If I was able to see what was going to happen, I would tell you" Alice said. Alice and Jasper gave me a hug and left. It was their turn to walk down the aisle. Suzie left a little while after Alice and Jasper because she was walking down the aisle with her husband, Danny. Then I would be the one to come down. Carlisle held out his arm and and I linked our arms together and we began to walk towards the aisle. I was too nervous to even look stared up while I was walking. I was staring at my feet.

"Just take a deep breath and relax" Carlisle whispered and that was about all the advice he could give me because we were standing at the end of the aisle. I took a deep breath and looked up. Everyone stood up at my arrival. I looked to the altar and saw Embery standing there. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

_He looked really handsome _I thought.

***Embery's Point of View***

_She looks beautiful in her wedding dress _I thought. I couldn't even take my eyes off her the entire time she was walking down the aisle. When she finally made it to were I was standing, Carlisle lifted the veil away from your face and you came to stand with me will Carlisle went to go sit down. We stand face to face.

"We are gathered here today to see Hazel and Embery get married" the priest began. "Now Embery and Hazel will say their vows."

"I take you, Embery, to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" she said.

"I take you, Hazel, to be my wife and to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" I said.

"Where are the rings?" the priest asked. Jacob handed me Hazel's ring and Karen hand Hazel my ring. I took Hazel's hand and sliding her ring on her finger while saying:

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed" she said, while sliding my ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the priest. I lend down and kissed her. I pulled away and we held hands as we began to walk down the aisle. We waved to everyone and most people were crying. We walked towards were the dance floor was set up in the middle of the reservation, along with tables surrounding it. There was a stage with our table on it and off to the side was the DJ table. Everyone took their seats while Hazel and I went onto the dance floor to have our first dance. The DJ began to play the song and we danced(You and Me-Lifehouse):

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Why are the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

At the end of the song everyone clapped and we kissed. We walked up to our table. I pulled out Hazel's chair and she thanked me with a kiss before she sat down. Then I took my seat and we were served. For the appetizer you had a choice of either garden salad or soup. I got soup. Hazel got the garden salad. For the main course, you had a choice of steak, chicken, salmon, or pasta. I got the steak, along with the rest of the pack, excluding Hazel. Being the only vegetation in the pack, she got pasta. As I was eating my steak, I looked around to see everyone having a good time.

"Everyone is having a good time" I said. Hazel looked around and looked back at me.

"Well, obviously why would anyone not have fun at my wedding" she said in a voice that was mocking a person who was extremely self-centered. We both laugh. I took her hand.

"Were you nervous before walking down the aisle?" I asked. She nodded.

"I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach" Hazel said. "But when I was standing at the end of the aisle, looking at you, I wasn't nervous anymore. Where you nervous?"

"I was afraid that you would run away with some other guy right before the wedding started" I said.

"I wouldn't have done. I love you and only you" Hazel said, kissing me. She pulled away and ran her hand through my hair. "You know you look absolutely handsome in you tux. That's what I was thinking about when I first saw you at the end of the aisle."

"You looked beautiful walking down the aisle" I said. "I love you."

"I love you more" she said, and I kissed her. She pulled away. The DJ announced that it was time for the father/daughter dance. Hazel got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Carlisle joined her on the dance-floor. Hazel put her hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her back and they held hands. The DJ began the song(Butterfly Fly Away-Miley Cryus):

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Afterwards, everyone crowded onto the dance-floor. Now it was time for everyone to dance. I walked thought the crowd looking for Hazel, stopping a couple of times to talk to a couple of guest. When I finally did find Hazel, she was with Carlisle and Esma.

***Hazel's Point of View***

"Embery right behind you" said Carlisle. I felt Embery's hands wrapping around my waist.

"You look beautiful in you dress" Esma said. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you" I said. The DJ played song after song. Eventually, the reception ended. Then Embery and I left for our honeymoon.

**Links for the wedding dress and other stuff on my profile. I hope you guys like it!**


	10. Departure

"I hope you have fun!" I said. I gave Karen a hug. "I can't believe I wouldn't see you for another year! I gonna miss you. You're gonna have to call every single day and tell me what you did."

"I hope you have fun on your honeymoon. You are so lucky to get to go to the Caribbean." Karen replied. We were at the airport. I was leaving to my honeymoon and Karen was going with Jacob to the Apple Company. She is spend a year their learning about technology and she even gets to get the new iPhone 5, before anyone else. Jacob and Embery were getting the luggage checked, while we were waiting.

"Well, I have you and Jacob have a fun time together." I pointed out.

"I'm excited that he is coming. I just hope he doesn't get bored or something. I mean, I don't know if I am going to spent time with him because I am going to probably spend a lot of time with Apple." Karen said.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're going to spend all your time at Apple, they won't make you do that." I said, as Jacob and Embery came back.

"We have to go through security before we get to the gate. We should go now." Jacob said to Karen. Then he turned to Embery and I. I'm going to miss you guys."

"I'll miss you too." I said giving him a hug. "Have fun."

"Have a great time in California. I'll miss you guys. "Embery said, giving them both a hug. We all said our final goodbyes before parting ways. We all went through security and made it to the gate just before the plane left.

***insert line***

Our plane landed safely at the airport in the Caribbean at around nine at night.

"Embery, we're here!" I said with excitement, so we both got off the plane and entered the airport. We went through security, found our luggage, and got a cab to drive us to the hotel. We checked in and walked up to our suite. Embery unlocked the door and we dropped our luggage in the living room part of the suite.

"This is a really nice suite." Embery said.

"They have balcony!" I screamed and grabbed him by the hand to the balcony. I opened the door and pulled him out to the balcony. We had a beautiful view of the beach.

"I can hear the waves crashing onto the shore. It's relaxing." Embery whispered, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I rested my head on his upper arm. Then I shivered.

"It's a little chilly." I whispered. He picked me up bridal style.

"I think we should check the bedroom out." he said, walking inside and into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disaster**

***Karen's Point of View***

While Embery and Hazel were on their honeymoon, Jacob and I were in sunny California at Apple Headquarters. I just got out of a meeting where they were talking about manufacturing a new Macbooks Pro. I was so excited to be able to sit in a meeting discussing Macbooks and this wasn't the only one I've gone to. I've been in meetings for upcoming ideas for new Apple protection products (cases, screen protectors, etc.), new designs for new iPods, and things like that in the week and a half she's been here. Sadly, though, I haven't had a lot of time to spend with Jacob, which is the reason why I brought him with her. So they could spend time together while she was at Apple, instead him staying in Forks while she left for Apple. To surprise him, I've planned a dinner just for the two of them tonight. My phone with off as I got into a cab leading me back to the hotel Jacob and I were staying at.

"Hey babe" said Jacob.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good" Jacob replied. "I'm excited for dinner tonight. I barely get to see you because you're helping Apple. I miss my girlfriend."

"I miss you too" I said. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. I didn't know they would want my help so much considering how much professionals they have here."

"Well, you're awesome with technology. Why wouldn't Apple want your help? It would be there loss" Jacob exclaimed.

I giggled as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Jake, I'm in front of the hotel, so I'll be up soon" I said, paying the cab driver and getting out of the cab.

"Actually I'm in the lobby. I was waiting for you" Jacob said. He said goodbye before shutting off his phone. I shut my phone off as walked into the lobby and looked around for Jacob. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I turned my head slightly to see Jacob. He kissed my lips lightly. I blushed and looked around at everyone in the lobby before looking down at my feet. Jacob pulled away from me and held my hand as he walked me to the elevator. "Sorry if that embarrassed you."

"It's fine. I'm just not use to public displays of affection just yet" I whispered back, pushing the button to call the elevator. We stepped into the empty elevator and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. "How do you become a werewolf? Does someone have to bite you to become one?"

"No, you don't get bitten by a werewolf and become one. It's actually quite a long story. Once you come to a council meeting, you'll hear my dad tell the story" Jacob said.

I can't wait" I exclaimed. The elevator dinged and the door opened to our floor. We walked back to our hotel room and we both got ready for our dinner date. I took a quick shower, put on the black dress with white polka dots on (link to the dress on my profile), and applied my make-up. I slipped on my heels (link on my profile). I stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. Jacob turned and looked me up and down.

"You look gorgeous" he said. I blushed and linked my arm with his and we walked out of the room. We made it downstairs into the lobby and called a taxi to take to the restaurant we were going to eat at. Once we got there, we were seated and we looked over the menu to order.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight" Jacob said. The waitress then came and took our orders.

"Anything for my boyfriend" I said. "Do I show you the pictures of Embery and Hazel that they took on their honeymoon?"

"Nope" I replied. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the pictures. "Here, they're just so adorable!"

It was pictures of them beach side, Hazel doing crazy things, and pictures while making weird faces. I gave Karen back her phone.

"It looks like they are having fun" Jacob said. The waitress came back with our food. "Hazel hasn't looked that happy in a while."

"What do you mean…" I asked.

"She never told you" Jacob said.

"Told me what" I asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she was leaving in Michigan instead of in Forks with the tribe" Jacob asked.

"Well, yeah, but she ended up telling me she moved" I said.

"She wasn't telling you the truth" Jacob whispered. "Her parents didn't care about her. Her mom was going to abort her if it hadn't been for my dad talking her mom out of it. Both her parents were drug addicts and drank excessive amounts of alcohol. They both physically and verbal abused her. Her dad sexually abused her, a lot. Jasper was the only one that knew because they're best friends. She used make-up to cover her bruises. Even Edward didn't find out because she always made sure not to think about it when she knew Edward was in range of reading her mind. And to top things off, she was dating Paul, who was a werewolf and she wasn't one yet. It wasn't the best relationship. Paul was an asshole. Hazel loved him, considering it was her first relationship. He hurt her physically and emotional. He had no clue of her parents at the time and I think he wouldn't have done the things he did to her. Jasper eventually got so angry to the point where he confessed to my dad about Hazel's parents. Jasper attacked her parents and they died. Carlisle and my father decided that Hazel needed to spent some time away from Forks and Carlisle knew a good place to send her; Michigan. He drove her there and settled things out for her to go to private boarding school, where she meet you."

By the end of Jacob's story, I was almost to the point of tears. I fanned at my eyes so no tears would come down and ruin my make-up.

"That's terrible" I whispered. "I regret all the times I got mad at her. Oh my gosh-that's something no person should have to live through. It breaks my heart. She was so kind and happy all the time."

"She is pretty damn good at acting like everything is all right when things aren't" Jacob said. "Didn't you ever notice the faint and light yellow bruises on her body when she wore shorts or a bikini?"

"She has such tan skin even during the winter. I would literally have to look closely to be able to actually see any if they're as faint as you're saying and that would be weird" I said. "I just want to know why she didn't tell me directly."

"She didn't even tell the pack, the tribe, Cullens…not saying you're not as important as us, but we found out after it happened too" Jacob said. "And she never tells people her problems, ever. She puts other people first and doesn't think of herself."

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't outright confront her about it. Let me tell her you know" Jacob said.

I won't, I promise" I said quietly. We finished our meal and drove back to the hotel in a cab in silence. I just needed to think this through, even when we were back in the hotel. It was a big part of her life she never told me and I had so much questions. I probably own her an apology for snapping at her. She never deserved it at all. Jacob ended up falling asleep before I did and as I was getting into bed, I got a call from someone. I picked my phone and answered.

"Hello" I said, going into the sitting area of the hotel room so I didn't disturb Jacob while he was sleeping.

"It's been a long time" a familiar voice replied. Chills went down my spine and I froze eyes wide with fear.

"How the hell did you find me" I said as quietly as I could. I would have started yelling if it wasn't for Jacob sleeping.

"Karen, we have some unfinished things we need to sort out. So come back to France" he said. "Charlotte misses you."

"Don't mention that backstabber to me" I replied. "I'm not coming to France. I'm happy where I am at the moment!"

"I'm giving you two choices: come to France" he said. "Or I'll send men to hurt those you love; you're new boyfriend and Hazel."

"You don't even know where I am" I whispered.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you left" he replied casually.

"So you sent you're spies to watch me" I said, getting angry.

"Yes, so what is your final decision" he asked.

"Give me time to get to France" I said, going to look for my suitcase. "You're not hurting anyone."

"You'll recognize my men at the airport. They have your ticket. I was hoping that you were going to come" he said before shutting the phone.

I packed my suitcase and left Jacob a note:

_Dear Jacob,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm not telling you were, but I'm going to tell that I'm safe and doing it so you or anyone else will get hurt or worse. I couldn't live with myself if that would to happen. I don't know when I'll be back; just know that I will be sooner or later. I love everyone I meet and I want you tell them that as well as that I care about them deeply. Apology to Hazel for me, tell her I'm sorry for ever getting angry at her in the past. Tell her I miss her and I love her. She's like a sister to me and helped me through a lot. I don't know what I would do without her and she is still my best friend. As for you, Jacob, I love you. I really do. You are kind and sweet and everything that I ever wanted in a guy. _

_Love,_

_Karen_

I put it on the other pillow and walked out the door.

***Jacob's point of view***

I woke up and turned around expecting to see Karen, but I just found a note. I picked it and began to read. By then end, I was in tears. I called Embery and Hazel to see if they knew anything, but they were as lost and confused as I was. Hazel was crying just as hard as I was. She just lost her best friend. I lost my girlfriend. I sent them the letter so they could read it and packed my suitcase. I was going back to Forks. Embery and Hazel were going to come back as well.


	12. Disater

Disaster

*Karen's Point of View*

While Embery and Hazel were on their honeymoon, Jacob and I were in sunny California at Apple Headquarters. I just got out of a meeting where they were talking about manufacturing a new Macbooks Pro. I was so excited to be able to sit in a meeting discussing Macbooks and this wasn't the only one I've gone to. I've been in meetings for upcoming ideas for new Apple protection products (cases, screen protectors, etc.), new designs for new iPods, and things like that in the week and a half she's been here. Sadly, though, I haven't had a lot of time to spend with Jacob, which is the reason why I brought him with her. So they could spend time together while she was at Apple, instead him staying in Forks while she left for Apple. To surprise him, I've planned a dinner just for the two of them tonight. My phone with off as I got into a cab leading me back to the hotel Jacob and I were staying at.

"Hey babe" said Jacob.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good" Jacob replied. "I'm excited for dinner tonight. I barely get to see you because you're helping Apple. I miss my girlfriend."

"I miss you too" I said. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. I didn't know they would want my help so much considering how much professionals they have here."

"Well, you're awesome with technology. Why wouldn't Apple want your help? It would be there loss" Jacob exclaimed.

I giggled as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Jake, I'm in front of the hotel, so I'll be up soon" I said, paying the cab driver and getting out of the cab.

"Actually I'm in the lobby. I was waiting for you" Jacob said. He said goodbye before shutting off his phone. I shut my phone off as walked into the lobby and looked around for Jacob. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I turned my head slightly to see Jacob. He kissed my lips lightly. I blushed and looked around at everyone in the lobby before looking down at my feet. Jacob pulled away from me and held my hand as he walked me to the elevator. "Sorry if that embarrassed you."

"It's fine. I'm just not use to public displays of affection just yet" I whispered back, pushing the button to call the elevator. We stepped into the empty elevator and Jake wrapped his arm around my waist. "How do you become a werewolf? Does someone have to bite you to become one?"

"No, you don't get bitten by a werewolf and become one. It's actually quite a long story. Once you come to a council meeting, you'll hear my dad tell the story" Jacob said.

I can't wait" I exclaimed. The elevator dinged and the door opened to our floor. We walked back to our hotel room and we both got ready for our dinner date. I took a quick shower, put on the black dress with white polka dots on (link to the dress on my profile), and applied my make-up. I slipped on my heels (link on my profile). I stepped out of the bathroom and into the room. Jacob turned and looked me up and down.

"You look gorgeous" he said. I blushed and linked my arm with his and we walked out of the room. We made it downstairs into the lobby and called a taxi to take to the restaurant we were going to eat at. Once we got there, we were seated and we looked over the menu to order.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight" Jacob said. The waitress then came and took our orders.

"Anything for my boyfriend" I said. "Do I show you the pictures of Embery and Hazel that they took on their honeymoon?"

"Nope" I replied. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the pictures. "Here, they're just so adorable!"

It was pictures of them beach side, Hazel doing crazy things, and pictures while making weird faces. I gave Karen back her phone.

"It looks like they are having fun" Jacob said. The waitress came back with our food. "Hazel hasn't looked that happy in a while."

"What do you mean…" I asked.

"She never told you" Jacob said.

"Told me what" I asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she was leaving in Michigan instead of in Forks with the tribe" Jacob asked.

"Well, yeah, but she ended up telling me she moved" I said.

"She wasn't telling you the truth" Jacob whispered. "Her parents didn't care about her. Her mom was going to abort her if it hadn't been for my dad talking her mom out of it. Both her parents were drug addicts and drank excessive amounts of alcohol. They both physically and verbal abused her. Her dad sexually abused her, a lot. Jasper was the only one that knew because they're best friends. She used make-up to cover her bruises. Even Edward didn't find out because she always made sure not to think about it when she knew Edward was in range of reading her mind. And to top things off, she was dating Paul, who was a werewolf and she wasn't one yet. It wasn't the best relationship. Paul was an asshole. Hazel loved him, considering it was her first relationship. He hurt her physically and emotional. He had no clue of her parents at the time and I think he wouldn't have done the things he did to her. Jasper eventually got so angry to the point where he confessed to my dad about Hazel's parents. Jasper attacked her parents and they died. Carlisle and my father decided that Hazel needed to spent some time away from Forks and Carlisle knew a good place to send her; Michigan. He drove her there and settled things out for her to go to private boarding school, where she meet you."

By the end of Jacob's story, I was almost to the point of tears. I fanned at my eyes so no tears would come down and ruin my make-up.

"That's terrible" I whispered. "I regret all the times I got mad at her. Oh my gosh-that's something no person should have to live through. It breaks my heart. She was so kind and happy all the time."

"She is pretty damn good at acting like everything is all right when things aren't" Jacob said. "Didn't you ever notice the faint and light yellow bruises on her body when she wore shorts or a bikini?"

"She has such tan skin even during the winter. I would literally have to look closely to be able to actually see any if they're as faint as you're saying and that would be weird" I said. "I just want to know why she didn't tell me directly."

"She didn't even tell the pack, the tribe, Cullens…not saying you're not as important as us, but we found out after it happened too" Jacob said. "And she never tells people her problems, ever. She puts other people first and doesn't think of herself."

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't outright confront her about it. Let me tell her you know" Jacob said.

I won't, I promise" I said quietly. We finished our meal and drove back to the hotel in a cab in silence. I just needed to think this through, even when we were back in the hotel. It was a big part of her life she never told me and I had so much questions. I probably own her an apology for snapping at her. She never deserved it at all. Jacob ended up falling asleep before I did and as I was getting into bed, I got a call from someone. I picked my phone and answered.

"Hello" I said, going into the sitting area of the hotel room so I didn't disturb Jacob while he was sleeping.

"It's been a long time" a familiar voice replied. Chills went down my spine and I froze eyes wide with fear.

"How the hell did you find me" I said as quietly as I could. I would have started yelling if it wasn't for Jacob sleeping.

"Karen, we have some unfinished things we need to sort out. So come back to France" he said. "Charlotte misses you."

"Don't mention that backstabber to me" I replied. "I'm not coming to France. I'm happy where I am at the moment!"

"I'm giving you two choices: come to France" he said. "Or I'll send men to hurt those you love; you're new boyfriend and Hazel."

"You don't even know where I am" I whispered.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you left" he replied casually.

"So you sent you're spies to watch me" I said, getting angry.

"Yes, so what is your final decision" he asked.

"Give me time to get to France" I said, going to look for my suitcase. "You're not hurting anyone."

"You'll recognize my men at the airport. They have your ticket. I was hoping that you were going to come" he said before shutting the phone.

I packed my suitcase and left Jacob a note:

_Dear Jacob,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm not telling you were, but I'm going to tell that I'm safe and doing it so you or anyone else will get hurt or worse. I couldn't live with myself if that would to happen. I don't know when I'll be back; just know that I will be sooner or later. I love everyone I meet and I want you tell them that as well as that I care about them deeply. Apology to Hazel for me, tell her I'm sorry for ever getting angry at her in the past. Tell her I miss her and I love her. She's like a sister to me and helped me through a lot. I don't know what I would do without her and she is still my best friend. As for you, Jacob, I love you. I really do. You are kind and sweet and everything that I ever wanted in a guy._

_Love,_

_Karen_

I put it on the other pillow and walked out the door.

*Jacob's point of view*

I woke up and turned around expecting to see Karen, but I just found a note. I picked it and began to read. By then end, I was in tears. I called Embery and Hazel to see if they knew anything, but they were as lost and confused as I was. Hazel was crying just as hard as I was. She just lost her best friend. I lost my girlfriend. I sent them the letter so they could read it and packed my suitcase. I was going back to Forks. Embery and Hazel were going to come back as well.


End file.
